The present invention relates to a television video signal detector of the type utilizing an artificial synchronous detector.
In the prior art television video signal detector, the video IF signal is applied not only to a carrier amplifier but also to a linear amplifier. The carrier amplifier amplifies the video IF signal and limits its amplitude so that only the carrier can be derived and is applied to a synchronous detector. The linear amplifier amplifies the video IF signal and the amplified signal is applied to the synchronous detector. The television video signal detector of the type described has the defect that a phase difference results between the signals passing through the carrier amplifier and linear amplifier, respectively, so that the detected video signal is distorted.